Goemon Abashiri
Basic info A human male from Abashiri Family, he is lusty and likes nude women. He is a Japanese looking dude who is often comic relief in the anime/manga. Abilities He is skilled at pocket picking, purse snatching and murder according to Daemon Abashiri. He has Matrix like powersd somehow that let see bullets in flight, catch bullets in midair with his fingers at mach 1 and DBZ like abilities that let him flick them at people with bullet speed that can penetrate an iron board. He also did the "1000 years of death" jutsu like thing of sticking his fingers into a woman's anus/rectum but this time he went in wrist deep and made her puke out guts. However, he is easily punched out into a brick wall in OVA 4 by a human who may or may not have super powers. Oh and he can climb walls like Spiderman somehow. What he does has rectal penetration.]] In Abashiri Family:OAV 1 he uses his matrix powers to kill the bank employees/wrestlers and picks money with a butterfly net out of the air. In Abashiri Family:OAV 2 he lusts after his sister and watches her get dressed before she finds them and he talks about her 70cm A cups. He pulls out alot of female undergarments and suggests them for her but gets beat up since (unlike him) she doesn't like girls underwear. After she leaves, he gets bummed out since he has fallen in love with his sister and won't see her for 3 years. In Abashiri Family:OAV 3, he is having impure-ish dreams about his sister wanting him and wearing little clothing and goes off to find her after getting thrown out the window by Kichiza Abashiri and Naojiro Abashiri. He later imagines her in bed and her sleeping in boxers, nude and doing...hand things with herself. In Abashiri Family:OAV 4, he climbs the walls and finds Yukiko Shirane and feels her hips/pulls off her bra but she wants him to help her and isn't very conserned about the weird guy feeling her. A guy comes in and punches him out (wait! he can dodge bullets but a guy just slugs him out?! wtf!!) after the guy finds out that Goemon is Kikunosuke's brother. Later, he and Mikuru Yukiko are in bondage (she is in xxx stuff he is roped around the arms) and gets excited when his sis was getting undressed by 7 guys (yeah. that's normal. nothing wrong with dat). He is tied up on a tall pole and doesn't do anything for the rest of the OVA but call out for Daempn/Kikunosuke/Kichiza to come back and free him/Naojiro. In da manga he wears some weird cod piece thing and goes out to fight crime or b0ne chix or something. someone translate that cr-p and someone else read it and fill this in homie Cameos * Cutey Honey: in the 70s series is a guy called Goemon who is a Teacher at Paradise School. Goemon is a big pervert, having quite a thing for Honey Kisaragi. He's constantly trying to look up her skirt. He's played by Sanji Hase who was the Narrator in Devilman#TV Version and King Monaco in Cutey Honey. * Violence Jack: in here he's some guy working with Kraken b4 be became Kraken. He helps this lesbian who was f'd by a man or something. Later the great Kanto quake killed everyone and he was I a restaurant with Kraken and only Kraken survived. Yeah he didn't do much in here Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Abashiri Family Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters